


Loved him first

by Lorimarie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Stealing the guy your best friend is in love with kinda but not on purpose, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:22:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29894181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorimarie/pseuds/Lorimarie
Summary: Oikawa loved Semi first , Yet his best friend gets him instead .
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Semi Eita, Oikawa Tooru/Semi Eita
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Loved him first

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to hurt Oikawa today.

Since the day Oikawa Tooru met Semi Eita he was smitten. Everything about Semi checked off his lists of the perfect lover. First of all he was attractive, beautiful even . He had a soft smile that somehow lit up the darkest of things.   
Second he was confident and held self respect , and confidence was sexy on anyone .   
Third he was honest and didn’t say things just because it was nice and lord knew Oikawa needed honest people to tell him how it was.   
Lastly once you got passed Semis initial guard he wasn’t so aggressive but actually kind and dare he say sweet ,once Semi fully felt comfortable around you.  
Semi was also dorky , which made him more irresistible.   
He liked weird clothing that most people would walk right pass but Semi had a way of making anything work.   
Semi had a sweet tooth as well and never passed up ice cream “dates”. His favorite flavor was cookie dough but rocky road was a close second.   
Semi had like twenty different laughs raging from cute giggles to straight obnoxious cackles. He loved music and had a gift for picking up practically any instrument and learning it like it was simple math addition yet sucked at actual math and struggled with what he himself would consider basic problems. Semi also had a distaste for science and straight up rejected the theory of evolution because “ how is a fish gonna come out of water and turn into a land fish then turn into a monkey and then us? Bullshit “  
It was all these little things that added up to one big beautiful thing , and Oikawa didn’t know he could feel this way for someone. 

So when the realization came that he was in fact completely in love with the ash blonde pinch server from shiratorizawa of course he took the news to his one and only best friend in Iwaizumi Hajime. 

Iwaizumi seemed happy for him and immediately asked Oikawa what he was going to do about it.

“ will you tell him how you feel?”

Oikawa wanted to but he was nervous, the issue was in a few months school will end and all thirds years will be moving on and graduating. Which meant he would off to Argentina and he wasn’t sure how a new relationship was supposed to work with such distance. Besides that was a big if , Semi would have to return his feelings and he doubts it because Semi could with anyone he wants and he didn’t seem like the type to be tied down .Semi had to much ambition to worry about a lover.

“ I don’t know .. I feel like it’s a bad time we graduate in a few months and then I’m off to Argentina how are we supposed to make it work.”

“ .... so your not gonna tell him?” iwaizumi asks with a “are you sure that’s what you should do” expression .

“ When I come back .... I’ll tell him ...it’s not fair to him or me to let it all out now when our lives are just about to start ....I want him to be able to chase his dream until his hearts content ya know?”

“ what if he’s with someone else ?” The ace asks.

“ Well I’ll still tell him and whatever he decides I’ll just live with “ Oikawa says so simply because for him it was. It’s not like he would actively try to break up any relationship semi may or may not be in he’ll just be confessing his feelings . Besides if he was honest why would he care about the other guys feeling? He just cares for semi .

So when school finally ended and the day came for Oikawa to say his goodbyes he took particular time out to say his farewell to Semi and held him a-bit longer then everyone else, they promised to stay in touch and that Oikawa would be back for the holidays to see him (and everyone else of course ).   
Then he looked at his best friend and with a meaningful smile asked Iwaizumi to “ Look after E-Chan for me ok? “

“Sure” The former ace said with a bright smile as he bumped knuckles with his long time , life long friend. 

Perhaps Oikawa should have made clear what “ take care of “ meant .

When months into his new life In Argentina he took a face time request form Semi . He expected a casual chit chat like they usually did but instead he was faced with a heart wrenching truth .

“ So me and Haji kissed last night....” Semi said with a blush so red the shitty video quality couldn’t even mask it. 

Oikawa was left utterly speechless. He almost convinced himself it was an illusion or a dream maybe but when he found the courage to ask “what ?” Semi painfully confirmed his statement.  
“ me and Hajime we uh... were hanging out last night and had a few drinks and well we kissed ...”

Oikawa wanted this to be a lie so desperately, there was no way Iwaizumi would stab him in the back like this and since when did Semi call Iwaizumi by his first name none the less “ Haji”  
He didn’t get a cute nick name like that . He was always just “Oikawa”.

“ ... W-how ?” Oikawa asked still trying to process everything .

“ ... I asked to meet up because I was sad and we’ve gotten a lot closer these last few months So I felt comfortable venting to him... I started to cry at some point and he was very very supportive and sweet and well ... he kissed me... though it’s not like I didn’t want him to... “  
Semi admitted as if he was a teenage girl talking about her crush .  
“ I really like him... but before this goes anywhere I wanted to see if your okay with that ... I always thought you liked him and if you do I don’t want to be in the way of anything because your too good of a friend and I don’t ever wanna do that to you”

“ Y-you think I like him?” Oikawa asked , it was laughable he could never see iwaizumi like that they grew up as close as brothers .  
Up until now he thought they were.

“ Well sorta you guys were so close ... like Tendou and Ushijima close and they’re completely in love ..so I guess I thought that meant there was something there between you two ... is there?”

“ N-no not all ... if I did feel that way I would have told you I’m positive...”

Semi nodded slowly “ so... is this okay ? You don’t mind do you ?”

Oikawa did mind he mind a lot .

The brunettes throat felt dry , painfully dry. He was hurt in many ways. First and foremost the guy he loved liked his best friend and clearly wanted to be with him . Second his very best friend in the world who he consider like a bother kissed the guy who he damm well know Oikawa had these feelings for .   
Thirdly he was hearing this from Semi and not Iwaizumi , semi had no obligation to tell Oikawa anything frankly but Iwaizumi had a lot. Maybe this is why he hasn’t heard form the former ace lately , he just always took it as Iwaizumi busy with school but perhaps it was to hide the fact he had been trying to get with the guy of his best-friends dreams .

How tacky. 

“..... Oikawa?” Semi asked getting the brunettes attention.

“ oh s-sorry ... I uh .. sorry the connection is laggy...” he sighed trying to find the right answer . He wanted to tell semi no it’s not ok because he wanted him too -but he realized how immensely selfish that would be .   
“ does he make you happy ?” 

“ yea ...he dose “ Semi said with a small smile .

Oikawa couldn’t break that happiness, he couldn’t take that from semi. Perhaps a part of him was still being loyal to Iwaizumi as well though he had no reason too.   
“ then of course it’s ok E-Chan... you don’t need my permission anyways ... do what makes you happy I’ll always support you “

“ Your the best “ Semi chirped “ ... thank you.. I’ll always support you too ok?”

“ yeah I know “ Oikawa said faking a smile . The conversation didn’t last much longer since Oikawa had practice soon and needed time to cry and rage . Mainly rage.

He should call Iwaizumi he told himself. Confront him head on, he would have but ironically he didn’t need to when he got a call form the man himself. 

Did he waste time to answer ? Not at all.

“ Iwai” Oikawa faked sounding happy .

“ Hey shittykawa what are you doing ?”

“ getting ready for practice and you?” He asked giving Iwaizumi time to confess like he hoped he would . 

“ Just chilling ... we haven’t talked for awhile so I thought I’d call you “

“ oh how considerate of you “

“ yeah yeah how is everything?”

“ just peachy “ 

“ that’s good your not over doing it are you ?”

“ no I know how to take care of myself now ya know ... Didn’t realize you were so concerned “

“ Well what are friends for “

“Right “ Oikawa sighed , it didn’t seem like Iwaizumi had any intention of telling him.  
“ Is there anything you needed to talk about Iwai?”

“” Not in particular just wanted to catch up is all” 

“ so there’s nothing you want to tell me ?”

“ pfff do I need a reason to call you ? You were the one complaining saying how we never talk jeez”

Oikawa sighed , ok this wasn’t going anywhere . That’s it.   
“ yea I know . Don’t worry about it though I realize now why you been so distant “ Oikawa said coldly. “ I thought it was school but now I know it’s because you been getting comfy with Eita”

Oikawa could hear a hitch in Iwaizumi’s voice and it took a few seconds before the spiky haired boy responded with a “ yea we’re friends “

“ oh so you kiss all your friends ?” Oikawa asked condescendingly.

“....... he told you “ it was a statement. 

“ yeah because he’s a real friend “

“ Oikawa listen “ Iwaizumi began 

“ oh yes I’d love to hear this I’m all ears” Oikawa said with a voice laced full of sarcasm.

“ I didn’t ... I - it’s not like you think ... I didn’t do it to hurt you I would never want to do that “ iwaizumi stuttered pathetically . 

“ so why did you ?”

“ ... I ...he was sad and crying and i just wanted him to feel better ... “ iwaizumi answered sounding anxious .

Oikawa laughed at that “ oh so you kissed him out of pity ?”

“ it’s not like that... “

“ just fucking say it Iwaizumi !” Oikawa raised him voice .

“ ...It didn’t mean for it to happen I truly didn’t ... but I have feelings for him I don’t know how it happened but somewhere along the way I fell for him ... “ Iwaizumi admitted shamefully. 

“ Of course you did” Oikawa sighed . It made sense it was hard not to fall for someone like Semi. 

“ I’m so sorry .. I - I never meant for this to happen if I would have known this would happen I would have stayed away ... but he was so lonely when you left and then college started and — I got attached “

“ your the worst” Oikawa scoffed . He didn’t really mean it Iwaizumi was actually the best and maybe thats way this happened. The best deserved the best afterall.

“ Do you hate me Tooru?” Iwaizumi asked slowly . Oikawa could hear the agony in his voice . At least he felt bad about this ,though it didn’t make Oikawa feel much better .

“ I should .... but no I don’t ... At the end of the day you’ve been the best of friends till now ... I can’t just hate you all of a sudden “  
Oikawa said honestly.  
“ but that doesn’t mean I’m not mad... or rather I’m hurt ... you knew how I felt about him I told you so many times and you sat there and listened I never ... I never expected this”

“ I’m sorry “ Iwaizumi apologized again .

“ you said that already ...”

“ I know I just... I really am I’m an asshole I betrayed you and this whole time I’ve been hating myself for it”

“ I just wish you would have told me directly ... I shouldn’t have to hear about it form Eita”

“ I know your right .. but I was a coward “

“ so what ... now? Are you going to be with him or what?” Oikawa hoped the answer would be no but at the same time that’s not what semi would want . The last person he wanted to be hurt was Semi .

“ I don’t know , I want to be with him but I don’t want to either because you love him and you never even got a chance to tell him” 

“ he told me he wants to be with you “ the brunette admitted , a part of him was telling him to stop to threaten Iwaizumi somehow and forbade form being with him . Yet he couldn’t do that to either of them.   
“ If I like it or not the facts is that you make him happy ... “

Iwaizumi remained silent .

“ Hajime does he make you happy?”

“....yes” 

Oikawa couldn’t believe the words that came out of his mouth next.   
“ then if you two want to be together you should ... I can’t control either one of you and most of all I want him to be happy... “

“ What are you saying ? I can’t just do that - “ 

“ My feelings are one thing but if you hurt him to I’ll never forgive you ...do you understand? “

“.... what about you? Maybe you can tell how you feel and that way he can make the decision “

“ No ... no it’s to late for that”

“ But you said you would tell him regardless if he was with someone and we aren’t together so maybe he will-“

“ I said no... it doesn’t matter what I want either way he wants you anyways “ Oikawa said with a finality.  
There was no energy in him to discuss this.  
“ If he wants to be with you and vise versa just do it don’t start feeling bad now”

“ what will you do though?”

Oikawa looked out the window he honestly didn’t have a answer for that question and he probably won’t he didn’t know what he would do next or how he can bare actually seeing the two together but he had no other choice . “ I’ll just have learn to deal with it” .

“Once it’s official I don’t think there’s any way I can stop.. are you sure ?”

“ yeah...I’m sure just spare me the details “

The silence that followed was to quite . Finally the former Ace said a heavy “ okay ... but will we still be friends after this?”

“ I don’t think I could ever stop being your friend even if I wanted to... and even though you did hurt me ,I know you didn’t want to . it’ll be okay just make him happy .I hope you know how lucky you are “

In truth he couldn’t ever completely fault Iwaizumi for falling for the ashy haired blonde because he did too .   
You can’t help or control who you fall for just as much as you can’t control who they fall for . It was a bitter truth and a reality that Oikawa would have to find away to live with. 

He would , if it was for the sake for some of the most important people in life he would do anything.


End file.
